


Fightin' For The Forgotten

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, bar mention, dont worry meouch didnt do it ok hes a good cat man lion person, drinking mention, gross guy grabbing at girl mention, violence stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: Meouch goes to a bar and some stuff goes down.





	

The street lights were dim and over half of them broken on this side of town. An uneducated and poverous area. A place of _punishment_ for those who could not afford housing or food or anything, really. For the thieves and bad kids. For _freaks_. The other side of town was blocked off.

 

The bars were almost always filled with drunkards who would beat the shit out of anyone who even _looked_ at them the wrong way. The back of the establishment was used to shelter the kids when their parents or caregivers had come and couldn’t leave them at home or with someone else. A lot safer than it sounds.

 

No schools or places of worship of any kind were allowed. They didn’t deserve it, they’d been told. Anyone who broke the few rules they had were to be executed. More than likely on the spot they stood when found out, in front of others or not. The guards didn’t care what the excuse was, they were filth to them.

 

Creatures of all kinds lived on the planet, monstrous or beautiful. Some had spikes poking out of their back, tearing the flesh or scales. Some hybrids and mixes of animals or other species. Some were half dead and rotting.

 

Meouch, who called himself a Commander, walked into the bar, which he visited far too much, with a black eye and a gash on his face. He didn’t drink, he’d seen what that could do to someone, but when he needed a place to go, that’s where he found most comforting. No one turned around when the half broken door opened and he stepped through. He belched and took his seat at the stool on the far end toward the back door.

 

“The usual?” The bartender, Mike, asked Meouch. The lion-man nodded and put his head in his hands. “Here's your water.” Mike laughed lightly as he sat it down on the counter top. “Hey, you alright?” His voice was softer than normal.

 

“No.” Meouch sat up straight and drank his water. “I had to watch a kid die today. The guards hung her for stealing a stuffed animal so her brother would stop crying.” Meouch’s eyes watered as he narrowed them. “This is bullshit and not right.”

 

“You know that, I know that. Hell, everyone knows that. But we can’t change it.” He got more water for Meouch and sighed. “They won’t hesitate to kill everyone here.”

 

“Then why don’t they?” Meouch growled. “Why can’t they just let us go? These kids, these women, they are fighting to stay alive and no one can do a damn thing about it. Why are we being punished for shit we can’t control?”

 

“I don’t know, man. If I had the answers I’d tell ya.” Mike looked over as a man with slicked back hair with grimy clothes walked in. “Fuck, not this guy.”

 

Meouch turned around. “Who’s that chump?” He narrowed his eyes and stared bitterly.

 

“Don’t know his name. He likes to touch the girls here, he’s gross.” Mike frowned and grabbed another glass. “I hate this guy.”

 

“If he grabs at a girl while I’m here, I’m gonna have to kick his ass.” The self proclaimed Commander turned back around. “You won’t stop me.”

 

“I know. I wouldn’t mind seeing you put this guy under the dirt.” Mike poured himself a large drink and chugged it.

 

Meouch drank the last of his water and sat there, waiting. It didn’t take long for a girl to tell the guy to buzz off and Meouch to stand up. He walked over with a pissed off expression and put his brass knuckles on. “Hey, back the fuck off of her of we’re gonna have a problem.” He warned loudly.

 

“Oh, look here. A fuckin’ _jokester_! No one tells me what to do. So listen here bucko.” He poked Meouch’s chest and grinned up at him. “You better fuck off before I kick you're ass.”

Meouch laughed. “Are you sure you wanna touch me, pal?” He slapped the guy’s hand away. “Because if I were you, I’d piss off.” He paused. “Actually, I wouldn’t want to be a scumbag like you. You are one of the lowest beings here. You are fuckin’ gross. I wouldn’t disrespect a lady. Now, you have three seconds to apologize to this young lady and to get out of here or you’re gonna regret it.”

 

“ _No_.” That was all Meouch needed to slug the guy right in the face. He kneed him in the chest and punched him again, this time he heard and _felt_ the bone cracking beneath his fist. The guy fell to the ground and Meouch kicked him in dick.

 

“If I ever see you around here again, or touchin’ a woman, I’ll put your ass six feet under. Do you understand?” The man groaned and nodded. “Good.” Meouch picked him off the floor by his shirt and threw him through one of the bar’s windows. He walked back over to the girl and sighed. “You alright, ma’am?” She nodded and thanked him and he ordered her whatever she wanted with what little money he had.

 

He walked home, the street shining and mirroring the things above as it rained. He looked at himself on the road and his frown returned to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, more of my AU or whatever this shit is called. I hope you enjoy. I totally didn't have anyone read this so I probably made mistakes and I'll just go back and fix them later tbh. Meouch is a good guy. This is really short and not as cool as I'd hope but I'm pretty okay with it for now.


End file.
